Suikoden Gakuen!
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau para karakter Suikoden sekolah?.
1. Chapter 1

**Suikoden beserta karakternya milik KONAMI**

**Chapter 1 : Morning at Gregminister **

Pagi hari di Gregminister di rumah Tir..

_Sraak!_ Gremio membuka tirai lalu setelah itu dia membuka jendela.

"Ahh pagi ini cuacanya bagus sekali semoga hari ini cerah dan tidak hujan!". Gremio melirik jam dinding. "Astaga sudah jam segini!". Gremio panik. "Aku harus bikin sarapan!".

"Pagi Gremio". Sapa Pahn dan Cleo

"Hoaam, hei Gremio kok kau buru-buru? Memangnya hari ini ada apa?" Tanya Pahn

"Hei Pahn!". Tegur Cleo "Kau lupa kalau hari ini tuan muda dan Ted pergi ke sekolah?".

"Oh iya, maaf". Pahn menundukkan kepalanya

"Sudah, sudah daripada minta maaf lebih baik kalian membantuku supaya bisa cepat selesai. Pahn kau tolong bangunkan tuan Tir dan Ted, lalu Cleo tolong bantu aku siapkan sarapan ya!" Perintah Gremio kepada dua orang temannya.

"Baik!" Seru mereka berdua lalu menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

Di dapur..

Gremio mengoper sayur ke Cleo."Cleo tolong kau bisa potong sayur ini? Lalu setelah itu ditumis dan diberi garam."

"Baik!". Cleo mengambil sayuran lalu melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh Gremio.

Di lantai 2 di depan kamar Tir..

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_.

"Tuan Muda Tir!" Sahut Pahn "sudah pagi, sudah saatnya anda bangun untuk pergi berangkat ke sekolah.".

"5 menit lagi Pahn!." Seru Tir dari dalam kamarnya.

"Dasar!". Keluh Pahn

"Pagi Pahn". Sapa Ted

"Oh Ted". Pahn lega karena Ted bisa bangun sendiri tanpa harus menunggu Pahn membangunkan dirinya.

"Mana Tir?".Tanya Ted kebingungan

"Masih tidur". Keluh Pahn "Katanya beliau minta dikasih waktu 5 menit lagi".

Mereka mencium aroma masakan Gremio yang lezat Ted tahu kalau Gremio sedang memasak makanan kesukaan Tir, selain Tir Ted sadar kalau Gremio sedang memasak makanan kesukaan untuknya, Cleo, Pahn dan untuk Gremio sendiri.

"Baunya sedap sekali". Ucap Pahn sambil mengusap-usap perutnya, tidak sabar memakan makanan favoritnya yang dibuat oleh Gremio. Begitu pula dengan Ted yang akhirnya membantu Pahn membangunkan Tir.

"Kalau begitu biar kubantu". Ucap Ted "Hei Tir bangun! Menu sarapan Gremio hari ini adalah makanan favoritmu!".

"Serius?".Tir yang mendegarnya langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan bergegas berganti pakaian.

"Sarapan sudah siap!". Teriak Gremio dari lantai bawah

"Ayo kita berlomba! Siapa yang turun terkahir ke lantai bawah dia adalah telur busuk!". Gagas Tir.

"Ide bagus!". Ted mengangguk setuju

"Heh! Anaka muda jangan meremehkan orang tua ya!".Seru Pahn yang juga tidak mau kalah dari Tir dan Ted.

"Siap". Seru Tir "Sedia…" dan "Mulai!"

Laku mereka berlomba siapa yang sampai duluan rupanya Pahn pemenangnya..

"Hahaha! Aku menang!". Pahn puas sedangkan Tir dan Ted tersengal-sengal

"Curang! Kenapa kau bisa menang!" Sahut mereka berdua

"Karena aku selalu bangun pagi dan berolahraga hahaha! Aduh!". Tawanya terhenti karena seseorang memukul kepalanya menggunakan centong nasi dan orang itu adalah Cleo.

"Sudah kalian bertiga ini!". Tegur Cleo "Ayo sarapan! Nanti makanannya keburu dingin terlebih lagi Tuan muda Tir dan Ted harus cepat-cepat pergi berangkat ke sekolah nanti bisa terlambat!."

"Maaf". Sahut mereka bersamaan

Cleo menghela nafasanya "Sudahlah ayo cepat ke ruang makan!".

Lalu mereka pergi ke ruang makan suasana makan penuh dengan canda dan tawa setelah selesai menyantap sarapan Tir dan Ted membantu Gremio,Cleo dan Pahn membereskan piring.

Di depan rumah Tir..

"Tuan muda apa semuanya sudah dibawa? Buku,Alat Tulis, saputangan dan yang lain-lainnya?" Kata Gremio cemas

"Aduh Gremio". Keluh Tir "Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi".

"Itu benar". sahut Pahn. "Tuan muda kan sekarang sudah remaja bukan anak kecil lagi".

"Dasar laki-laki di rumah ini". Keluh Cleo

"Ayo kita berangkat Tir, nanti kalau kelamaan bisa terlambat". Kata Ted sambil tidak sabaran

"Ah iya maaf Ted".

"Baiklah kami berdua berangkat!". Sahut Tir dan Ted bersamaan.

"Hati-hati dijalan!". Sahut Pahn dan Cleo

"Tuan muda dan Ted hati-hati di jalan ya!". Sahut Gremio sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Hei Gremio besok pagi kami juga akan membantumu!" Sahut Cleo dan Pahn

"Terima kasih Pahn dan Cleo!". Jawab Gremio lalu dia, Cleo dan Pahn masuk ke rumah dan saat melihat meja Gremio menyadari sesuatu bahwa.. Tir dan Ted lupa membawa bekal…


	2. Pagi Hari di Kyaro

**Chapter 2: Morning at Kyaro **

"Okeee kelihatannya hari ini cuacanya cerah!". Kata Nanami sambil meregangkan tangannya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya."

"YOSHAAAAAA AKHIRNYA, SEKOLAH AKU AKAN DATANG!". Teriak Nanami dengan penuh semangat tanpa peduli apa akan ada orang yang terganggu atau tidak lalu ia bergegas turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan ia melihat Genkaku yang sedang membaca koran di ruang keluarga.

"Pagi Nanami". Sapa Genkaku ".Kelihatannya kau bersemangat sekali harai ini".

"Tentu saja kakek!". Balas Nanami dengan penuh semangat. "Ah aku baru ingat! Aku kan harus menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal!". Kata Nanami sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Nah kalau begitu ayo segera bikin! Nanti kau dan Riou bisa telat". Kata Genkaku, Nanami pun menuruti perkataan kakeknya tersebut lalu ia segera bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan dan bekal.

"Yak! Akhirnya selesai!". Ucap Nanami lalu ia membawa makanan yang sudah selesai dimasaknya ke ruang makan. "Kakek Genkaku! Sarapannya sudah siap!". Teriak Nanami

"Baik kakek akan segera ke ruang makan". Jawab Genkaku sambil meninggalkan ruang keluarga

"Hmm". Kata Genkaku melihat masakan Nanami ".Kelihatannya enak, Nanami kau bangunkan adikmu ya".

"Iya,iya". Jawab Nanami lalu ia pergi ke kamar Riou

"Riou! Bangun! Sudah pagi nih!" Teriak Nanami sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Riou

"Sebentar lagi Nanami 5 menit lagi…" Jawab Riou dengan nada yang lesu karena masih ngantuk

"Aku masuk ya". Kata Nanami sambil membuka pintu Riou dan lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya tersebut.

"Ayo bangun Riou!". Kata Nanami sambil menguncangkan badan Riou.

"Sabar napa". Jawab Riou sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Ayo bangun Riou!". Teriak Nanami sambil melempar tas ke wajah adiknya tersebut.

"Aduh!". Teriak Riou kesakitan sambil memegang wajahnya "Sakit tahu..". Rintihnya

"Makanya bangun dari tadi dong! Ayo cepetan ganti baju! Sarapan sudah siap! Belum lagi nanti kita ke sekolah sama Jowy". Perintah Nanami ke adiknya tersebut.

"Iya,iya keluar dari kamarku dong, aku mau ganti baju nih..". Kata Riou

"Yang cepat ya!" Perintah Nanami.

Lalu Genkaku, Nanami dan Riou sarapan bersama, setelah selesai Nanami dan Riou membersihkan piring-piring.

"Nanami!, Riou!". Panggil Jowy dari luar

"Oh". Nanami tersentak "Jowy sudah datang".

"Tapi piring-piringnya masih banyak yang belum dibersihkan nih, belum lagi panci bekas masak". Keluh Riou

"Kalau begitu biar kakek saja yang bersihkan, kalian berangkat saja". Kata Genkaku

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa nih kek?". Tanya Nanami dan Riou bersamaan

"Sudah nggak apa-apa kok! Ayo buruan berangkat ke sekolah!".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami berangkat kek!". Sahut Nanami dan Riou

"Hati-hati di jalan". Jawab Genkaku

**Di luar rumah Genkaku**

"Pagi Jowy!". Sapa Riou

"Maaf ya kami berdua telat". Kata Nanami "Oh iya ini aku juga buatkan bekal untukmu". Nanami menyerahkan kotak bekal tersebut ke Jowy.

"Terima kasih". Kata Jowy walaupun sebetulnya dia tidak mau bekal buatan Nanami namun dia menerimanya karena dia tidak mau diamuk oleh Nanami karena Nanami berubah menjadi menyeramkan kalau ada orang yang menolak makan makanan yang dibuat olehnya.

Lalu mereka bertiga jalan menuju ke sekolah.


	3. Pagi Hari di Grassland dan Vinay

**Chapter 3 : Morning at Grassland,Vinay del Zexay **

**Pagi hari di Grassland… **

"Hoahm, pagi Ibu". Sapa Hugo ke Lucia yang berada di dapur yang sperti biasanya menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya,Hugo anak satu-satunya dan .

"Pagi Hugo". Balas Lucia sambil tersenyum ke anak semata wayangnya tersebut dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Hari ini sarapan sama apa bu?". Tanya Hugo penasaran

"Ah itu rahasia". Jawab Lucia sambil tersenyum

"Pagi Lucia!, Pagi Hugo". Sapa seseorang yang suaranya familiar bagi mereka berdua dan suara itu adalah Joe.

"Oh sersan rupanya,silahkan masuk! Ibu sedang berada di sarapan untuk kita bertiga." Kata Hugo

"Hohoho aku tak sabar menunggunya". Kata Joe sambil mengelus-elus perutnya Hugo yang melihatnya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Oh ya omong-omong Hugo". Kata Joe sambil memandang Hugo

"Kau sudah siap sekolah hari ini?". Tanya Joe

Hugo mengepalkan tangannya "Tentu saja sersan!". Jawabnya dengan penuh semangat namun dia tidak mengatakan ke Joe bahwa sebetulnya dia ngantuk berat karena saking tidak sabarnya dia ke sekolah hari ini semalam dia kesulitan tidur.

"Hugo!". Sahut Lucia dari dapur "Tolong siapkan piring,sendok dan garpu ya!".

"Baik Bu!". Jawab Hugo lalu dia mengambil piring,sendok dan garpu. Joe pun membantunya.

Lalu muncul Lucia yang keluar dari dapur sambil membawa makanan yang sudah selesai dimasaknya dan ia menaruh makanan tersebut di piring Hugo,Joe dan piringnya sendiri.

**Di Vinay del Zexay.. **

"Uwaaa celaka!". Panik Chris sambil berlari menuju ke lantai bawah lalu ia menuju ruang makan

"Chris hati-hati dengan langkahmu!". Tegur Ana yang melihat tingkah laku anak perempuannya yang tergesa-gesa menuju ruang makan

"Aduh Ibu!". Keluh Chris "Aku kan sudah telat sekali!".

"Hahaha Chris kau ini!". Tawa Wyatt yang melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya di pagi hari ini.

"Chris!". Tegur Ana lagi "walaupun kau telat tidak seharusnya lari seperti itu!".

"Sudahlah Ana nanti Chris bisa telat lho". Kata Wyatt sambil menepuk pundak istrinya yang mungil.

"Aduh ayah ini". Keluh Ana sambil menatap suaminya,Chris yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua orangtuanya yang mesra di pagi hari.Yang setidaknya mesra menurut ia…

Chris mengambil roti dan menggigitnya sambil mengenakan sepatu.

"Ayah!,Ibu! Aku berangkat!". Sahut Chris lalu ia bergegas lari menuju sekolah karena tidak mungkin seorang guru telat.

_Hari ini aku mengajar semoga hari ini berjalan lancar dan tidak akan ada rintangan._ Seru Chris dalam hatinya.


	4. Pagi Hari di Obel

**Chapter 4 : Morning at Island Nation**

**Di Pulau Obel…**

"Tuan Putri!, Pangeran Lazlo!". Teriak Setsu memanggil Flare dan Lazlo.

"Sudah pagi! Ayo bangun nanti kalian berdua bisa telat lho!". Teriak Setsu yang kali ini dengan kencang.

"Iya, iya Setsu! Aku dengar kok!". Seru Flare

"Nah Lazlo sudah bangun belum ya? Aku harap dia sudah bangun". Lalu Flare berjalan menuju kamar adiknya,berharap kalau dia sudah bangun.

"Lazlo!". Kata Flare sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya

"Boleh aku masuk?". Tanya Flare

"Ya masuk saja kak! Pintunya tidak dikunci kok". Balas Lazlo dari dalam kamarnya.

Flare membuka pintu kamar adiknya lalu ia masuk ke kamar adiknya dan ia melihat Lazlo yang sedang melihat jadwal pelajarannya.

"Masih belum hafal dengan jadwal pelajaran hari ini?".

Lazlo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah hafal kok".

"Lalu kenapa kau melihat jadwal pelajaran untuk hari ini?". Tanya Flare dengan bingung

"Simpel, aku memeriksa ulang lagi kita kan jauh dari sekolah". Jawab Lazlo lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Flare, hari ini klub panah tidak ada kegiatan ya?".

"Hari ini ada kegiatan klub panah tapi di sore hari makanya hari ini aku bisa berangkat bareng kamu Laz". Jawab Flare sambil menepuk pundak adik laki-lakinya

"Putri Flare,Pangeran Lazlo kalian berdua sedang apa? Ayo cepat!". Teriak Setsu dengan tidak sabar.

"Uh oh ayo kita keluar Setsu marah lagi". Kata Flare sambil menarik adiknya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Maafkan kami berdua karena kami lama Setsu". Sahut Flare dan Lazlo secara bersamaan dan mereka berharap Setsu tidak memarahi mereka berdua di pagi ini.

"Lain kali jangan kelamaan!". Tegur Setsu

"Ini bekal kaian berdua, berhubung jarak sekolah dan rumah jauh kalian tidak sempat sarapan". Kata Setsu sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal milik Flare dan Lazlo.

"Terima kasih". Sahut mereka berdua bersamaan. Lazlo menengok ke raha sekitarnya.

"Lho?". Lazlo bingung.

"Kenapa pangeran?". Tanya Setsu

"Ayah dimana?". Tanya Lazlo

"Tuan Lino sudah berangkat duluan,hari ini beliau ada urusan penting." Jawab Desmond

"Sayang sekali". Keluh Flare. "Kukira kita berdua bisa melihatnya pagi ini".

"Yahh,dia kan orang yang sibuk kak, setidaknya beliau masih menghubungi kita berdua". Kata Lazlo dengan tenang walau dia juga sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu Lino di pagi ini.

"Aku rasa kau benar". Kata Flare sambil tersenyum

Lalu dia dan Lazlo melihat foto almarhumah ibunya yang berada di atas meja.

"Ibu! Kami berdua berangkat dulu ya!". Pamit keduanya pada foto almarhumah ibunya.

"Lazlo,ayo kita ke berangkat". Ajak Flare.

"Oh oke". Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Pangeran! Putri! Kalian berdua hati-hati ya!". Sahut Desmond dan Setsu bersamaan.

Flare dan Lazlo melambaikan tangan mereka berdua kepada Desmond dan mereka berdua melanjutkan langkah mereka.


	5. Pagi Hari di Falena

**Chapter 5 : Morning at Falena **

**Pagi hari di kediaman Falenas…**

**Di koridor**

Freyjaour bangun di pagi hari dan setelas semua perlengkapannya siap dia keluar dari kamarnya namun dia mendapat sebuah 'kejutan' dari adik perempuannya, Lymsleia.

"Selamat pagi kakak!" Sahut Lymsleia lalu menubruk kakaknya

"Ufh!". Engah Freyjadour "Jangan nubruk dong Lym!".

Lymsleia cemberut mendengar ucapan kakaknya sebelum ia mengucapkan sepatah kata muncul Miakis dari belakang Lymsleia lalu mencubit pipinya.

Miakis tertawa "Nona pun hari ini lucu sekali deh".

"Aduh Miakis hentikan!". Seru Lym

Miakis melepaskan cubitannya lalu berkata "Nona kesal kan dicubit? Bagaimana dengan tuan Frey yang ditubruk pagi ini? Pasti beliau juga kesal".

"Ah". Lymsleia tersentak karena perkataan tidak menyadari perbuatannya menyusahkan dan membuat kakaknya kesal.

"Ka-kakak maaf ya". Kata Lymsleia yang takut kalau kakaknya akan membencinya karena perbuatannya.

Frey tersenyum melihat adiknya seperti itu lalu dia mengelus-elus kepala Lymsleia.

"Sudah nggak apa-apa kok". Jawab Frey.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Frey". Sapa Lyon yang mucul dari depan kamarnya sendiri.

"Lyon-chan selamat pagi". Sapa Miakis lalu ia melihat seragam yang dikenakan Lyon.

"Ada apa Miakis?". Tanya Lyon yang kebingungan kenapa Miakis melihat seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Seragammu itu". Kata Miakis sambil menunjuk seragam Lyon

"Lucu sekali". Kata Miakis "Ah seandainya aku masih muda…". Keluhnya

"Anu Miakis?". Frey,Lym dan Lyon yang melihatnya menjadi kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Miakis yang aneh.

"Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk itu tahu!". Sahut seseorang

Miakis yang menyadari siapa itu melempar pisaunya ke arah orang tersebut.

"Rasakan itu Kyle!". Kata Miakis

"Hei aku kan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya". Kata Kyle dengan gugup

Miakis lalu kembali menodongkan pisaunya ke tidak bisa berkata atau berbuat apa-apa karena Miakis menghampiri ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah ribut!". Tegur Alenia

"Terima kasih ya sudah membelaku Alenia". Kata Kyle.

"Cish!". Kata Alenia "Siapa yang membelamu?".

Kyle pun terpatung mendengar ucapan Alenia yang dingin dan terlalu menusuk untuknya..

"Nah!". Kata Alenia sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Tuan muda Frey, Lyon ayo kalian berdua berangkat ke sekolah". Perintah yang mendengarnya cemberut karena sang kakak akan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Nona Lymsleia juga. Dan jangan marah toh nanti sepulang sekolah anda bisa bermain dengan Tuan muda Freyjadour".

"Baiklah". Kata Lymsleia dengan pasrah.

"Nah nona Lymsleia ayo kita hari ini aku yang bertugas mengantar jemput nona".

"Aku berangkat dulu ya". Pamit Lymsleia. Miakis lalu mengikuti Lymsleia dan melepaskan todongannya ke Kyle. Lalu mengikuti Lymsleia.

"Baiklah Alenia dan Kyle kami berangkat bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu?". Tanya Frey.

Alenia menghela nafasnya. "Mereka sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi sebelum anda dan nona Lymsleia bangun dan nampaknya mereka dinas selama 2 hari, Galleon menemani mereka".

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, Lym ayo kita berangkat!".

"Iya!". Jawab Lym sambil menggandeng kakaknya

"Kami pergi!" Sahut Fey dan Lym

"Hati-hati di jalan!". Balas Alenia


	6. Ohayou

**Chapter 6 :**

**Gensui Gakuen**

_Ting Tong…. Ting Tong…. _

"Pagi!".

"Pagi!".

Pagi hari seperti biasanya, para murid saling menyapa satu sama lain kepada teman-temannya.

"Pagi Riou, Jowy dan Nanami!". Sapa Ted dan Tir bersamaan

"Pagi Juga Ted, Tir!". Jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan

"Gimana tadi di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah?". Tanya Tir.

"Lumayan lancar, walau nyaris telat," Jawab Riou.

Lalu Ted melihat ke arah Nanami. "Pasti karena kamu ya Nanami?" Kata Ted sambil nyengir.

Nanami menghela nafasnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ted yang membuktikan bahwa memang karena dia, Jowy, dan Riou kadang-kadang selalu telat karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Sudah, sudah," Jowy menengahi mereka berdua. Lalu dia dan Nanami menatap bangunan dimana mereka berdua bersekolah tersebut sambil , bangunan yang akan mereka rinduka mengingat mereka sudah kelas tiga dan tahun depan lulus, kelak dimana mereka akan merindukan masa-masa dimana ketika mereka masih sekolah.

"Hey Jowy dan Nanami kalian berdua kenapa?". Tanya Tir kebingungan.

"Masa kau lupa sih Tir?". Kata seseorang dari belakang.

"Ah, Lazlo dan Flare-senpai! Pagi!". Sahut Riou.

"Pagi juga Riou," Balas mereka.

Flare pun berdehem lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan Tir. "Benar kata Lazlo kelihatannya kau lupa ya? Aku, Jowy dan Nanami kami kan sudah kelas tiga dan tahun depan kami akan berpisah dengan kalian," Jawab Flare sambil tersenyum.

Ted menepuk kepala Tir.

"Benar sekali, masa kau bisa lupa sih?". Kata Ted.

"Pagi semua," sapa Frey.

"Wah Frey rupanya, pagi," Kata Tir.

"Tir, Riou, Nanami, Flare, Lazlo , Ted, Jowy dan Frey Pagi!". Sahut seseorang dengan suara yang kencang.

"Pagi Hugo!". Jawab mereka bersamaan. Bagi mereka bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika melihat Hugo berteriak sekencang itu.

"Hosh, hosh tunggu dulu dong Hugo," Kata Thomas yang kecapekan menyusul Hugo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Thomas?". Tanya Kyril sambil menepuk-menepuk punggung Thomas lalu ia menyodorkan botol minuman ke Thomas.

Thomas mengambil botol minuman tersebut lalu meminumnya lalu mengembalikannya ke Kyril.

"Terima kasih Kyril," Kata Thomas.

"Sama-sama," Jawab Kyril, lalu Kyril menata tajam ke arah Hugo. Hugo yang menyadarinya langsung bersembunyi di belakang Lazlo.

"Lain kali hati-hati, kau tahu kan Thomas agak lemah," Kata Kyril.

_Agak? _Pikir yang lain_ Bukannya Thomas memang lemah ya?_ Pikir mereka.

"Maaf ya Thomas," Kata Hugo sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

Thomas tersenyum. "Sudah, sudah nggak apa-apa kok tapi lain kali jangan diulangi ya," Kata Thomas.

_Ting.. Tong…Ting…Tong_

"Gawat!". Seru mereka semua.

"Ayo kita cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam sekolah!". Perintah Flare.

Lalu mereka pun berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah…

**Di Ruang Kelas Tir, Riou, Hugo , Thomas, Kyril, Lazlo, Freyjadour dan Ted.**

"Pagi!". Sapa Ted, Tir, Lazlo, Kyril, Hugo, Riou, Thomas dan Freyjadour.

"Pagi!". Balas teman-teman sekelasnya.

Lalu Tir ,Riou, Hugo, Thomas, Lazlo, Kyril dan Frey duduk ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Kasumi yang melihat Tir duduk di bangkunya langsung beranjak pergi menuju dimana Tir duduk.

"Pagi Tir-kun," Sapa Kasumi.

"Pagi juga Kasumi!". Balas Tir.

Kasumi pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, dia satu meja dengan Millay.

"Millay," Kata Kasumi.

"Ya?" Jawab Millay dengan tenang.

Kasumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Millay lalu menepuk kedua pundak Millay.

"Kau tidak menyapa 'dia'?". Tanya Kasumi sambil tersenyum usil.

" 'Di-dia' siapa?". Tanya balik Millay dengan gugup.

"Aduh kau ini benar-benar pelupa atau malu sih?". Kata Kasumi.

Kasumi pun membisikkan sesuatu ke Millay."Itu lho si L-a-z-l-o-kun". Bisik Kasumi dan wajah Millay mendadak berubah menjadi merah seketika.

"Aku kenapa?". Tanya Lazlo.

Kasumi terkejut ketika mengetahui Lazlo sudah berada di sampingnya begitu pula dengan Millay, ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak laki-laki yang dikaguminya sudah berdiri di samping temannya. Kasumi menyikut lengan Millay dan menatapnya, bagi Kasumi ini adalah kesempatan untuk temannya itu.

_Ayo sapa dia Millay!_ Perintah Kasumi.

Millay membalas tatapan Kasumi.

_Nggak bisa Kasumi, aku gugup. _

Kasumi pun semakin gregetan karena melihat Millay yang gugup. Lazlo yang melihat mereka berdua menjadi kebingungan.

_Sudah sana! Sapa dia apa susahnya sih?_

_Baik-baik Kasumi aku akan sapa dia deh. _Akhirnya Millay mengalah karena kegigihan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'paksaan' dari temannya.

"Pa-pagi Lazlo-kun," Sapa Millay.

"Pagi juga Millay," Balas Lazlo.

Lazlo melihat rambut Millay yang agak berantakan, dan dia merasa tidak enak jika ia mengatakannya secara langsung karena pasti akan terdengar oleh teman sekelasnya dan yang pasti Millay akan malu. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu ke Millay.

"Anu Millay, rambutmu ada yang masih berantakkan". Bisik Lazlo.

Millay terkejut lalu ia merapihkan rambutnya dengan bantuan Kasumi.

"Terima kasih Lazlo-kun,"

"Sama-sama Millay," Lalu Lazlo kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Yak pagi anak-anak!". Sahut Nash.

"Selamat pagi Nash-sensei!". Setelah mengucapkan salam semua murid duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

Nash pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mulai hari ini aku Nash Latkje akan menjadi wali kelas kalian secara resmi di kelas dua ini dan kalian harus ingat satu hal yaitu kalian sudah kelas dua mulai sekarang banyaklah belajar,"

Para murid mendengarnya dengan serius mengingat bahwa mereka sudah kelas dua dan tahun depan mereka sudah kelas tiga, yang artinya akan menghadapi banyak ujian. Nash melihat semua muridnya, ia sudah paham betul kalau semua murid di kelas dimana ia menjadi wali kelas mereka sudah paham betul bahwa tahun depan mereka sudah kelas tiga dan harus serius.

Lalu Nash menepuk kedua tangannya untuk mencairkan suasana dan aura serius yang muncul dari murid kelasnya.

"Saatnya pemilihan ketua kelas! Tolong kalian calonkan teman kalian, karena aku sudah tahu jika kalian tidak mau mencalonkan diri… Kecuali saat teman-teman kalian mencalonkan beberapa dari kalian,"

Ruang kelas menjadi agak gaduh karena mereka bingung harus mencalonkan siapa namu diantara mereka sudah ada yang tahu akan mencalonkan siapa, namun masih ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Riou mengangkat tangannya.

"Siapa yang akan kau calonkan Riou?". Tanya Nash.

"Saya mencalonkan Tir pak!". Jawab Riou.

"Bagus," Lalu Nash menuliskan nama Tir di papan tulis. "Yang lainnya?".

Millay mengangkat tangannya.

"Lazlo-kun pak," Jawab Millay.

Nash menulis nama Tir.

"Yak bagus. Siapa lagi?".

Lazlo pun juga mengangkat tangannya "Freyjadour pak!". Jawab Lazlo

Ted pun juga "Hugo pak!". Usul Ted.

" Hugo-kun dan Freyjadour-kun ya? Baiklah," Kata Nash sambil menulis nama Hugo dan Lazlo di papan tulis.

"Nah tulis siapa yang kalian pilih untuk menjadi ketua kelas di kertas kecil, setelah itu gulunglah kertas kecil tersebut," Perintah Nash.

Kemudian para murid menyobek kertas lalu berpikir siapa yang akan mereka pilih. Ada yang bingung dan ada yang sudah yakin dengan hasil pilihan mereka.

"Ted dan Thomas!". Panggil Nash.

"Ya pak, ada yang bisa kami bantu?". Jawab mereka merdua.

"Kalian berdua tolong kumpulkan kertas hasil voting,"

"Baik Nash-sensei," Jawab mereka berdua.

"Nah, jika sudah pasti kalian akan memilih siapa,kumpulkanlah kertas-kertas voting tersebut ke Ted dan Thomas," Perintah Nash.

Lima menit kemudian para murid sudah selesai memilih nama calon ketua kelas di kelas mereka lalu menyerahkan kertas ke Ted dan Thomas. Lalu Ted dan Thomas maju ke depan untuk menyerahkan kertas-kertas hasil voting tersebut ke Nash.

Nash menghitung hasil voting tersebut sambil menuliskan jumlah voting ke papan terbanyak pertama diduduki oleh Frey, hasil kedua diduduki oleh Lazlo posisi ketiga diduduki oleh Tir dan sedangkan yang keempat adalah Hugo.

Nash pun kemudian mengumumkan hasil dari voting ketua kelas.

"Dan hasilnya yang menjadi ketua kelas di kelas kita adalah… Freyjadour!".

"Lalu yang kedua terbanyak adalah Lazlo yang akan menjadi wakil ketua kelas!".

Kemudian terdengar bunyi bel lagi. Menandakan bahwa waktu homeroom sudah usai.

"Baik! Sekian homeroom kelas kita, lalu juga pemberitahuan untuk kalian. Jam pelajaran kalian yang pertama adalah s-e-j-a-r-a-h,"

Kelas menjadi sepi. Para murid menggerutu _kenapa harus pelajaran sejarah _yang menjadi jam pelajaran pertama mereka.

Nash meninggalkan ruang kelas dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa akan ada beberapa muridnya yang ngantuk atau tidur di pelajaran sejarah dan ia berharap semoga tidak ada satupun murid yang akan tidur atau berbuat ulah karena saking bosannya.

Nash menghela nafasnya.

_Percuma saja pasti akan ada yang tidur_. Ucapnya dalam hati.

**Jam Pelajaran Pertama: Sejarah**

Di dalam kelas sebelum pelajaran sejarah dimulai para murid mengobrol dan berharap mereka tidak akan tidur di kelas, karena mereka tahu betul bahwa mereka tidak boleh tidur. Kalau mereka ketahuan tidur, guru sejarah mereka akan menghukum mereka.

Lalu ada guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka.

Badannya tinggi, rambutnya panjang bergelombang. Matanya memakai penutup mata dan ia mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam ia adalah Geddoe, mengajar pelajaran sejarah.

"Berdiri!". Perintah Frey. "Memberi salam!". Lanjutnya lagi

"Selamat pagi Geddoe –sensei!".

"…Pagi," Sapa Geddoe.

Lalu Frey dan yang lainnya duduk kemabali

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini adalah tentang sejarah Grassland". Kata Geddoe. "Buka halaman Lima," perintah Geddoe.

Para murid pun mengeluarkan buku teks mereka lalu membuka halaman lima selain buku teks mereka juga mengeluarkan buku catatan mereka. Mengingat sudah rahasia umum bahwa Geddoe-sensei memiliki pengetahuan sejarah yang sangat luas terutama tentang Grassland.

Tiga puluh menit pun berlalu. Banyak murid yang mengantuk tapi mereka bertahan mati-matian menahan kantuk mereka supaya tidak tidur di kelas karena mereka tidak mau dihukum oleh Geddoe. Mulai dengan cara memakan permen secara sembunyi-sembunyi, mencoret-coret buku, mencubit pipi dan yang lebih ekstrim adalah mereka menampar pipi mereka sendiri.

Geddoe melihat ke pojok belakang, tempat dimana Hugo dan Thomas duduk. Dan terlihat Hugo yang sedang tidur dan Thomas yang teman sebangkunya berusaha membangunkan Hugo namun usahanya sia-sia dan Hugo adalah s_atu-satunya_ murid yang tidur di kelas.

Tir, Riou, Lazlo, Kyril, Frey dan Ted menatap Thomas dan tatapan mereka seolah mengatakan bahwa _percuma saja kau membangunkan Hugo_. Thomas yang menyadari arti tatapan mereka dan langsung berhenti membangunkan Hugo.

Geddoe menghampiri mereka berdua. Thomas gugup dan ketakutan setengah mati melihat Geddoe yang berdiri di samping Hugo.

"Hugo bangun," Perintah Geddoe.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," Jawab Hugo

Teman-teman sekelasnya cekikikkan mendengar jawaban Hugo. Tir dan Ted menahan tawa mereka agar tidak tidak terdengar Hugo.

Geddoe pun menatap tajam Hugo.

"Bangun," Kata Geddoe dengan nada yang tegas.

"Sepuluh menit lagi Sersan Joe…." Jawab Hugo.

"Awa-wa-wa," Thomas gugup karena Hugo tidak menyadari suara siapa yang menyuruhnya bangun.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi Hugo, bangun! Kau dengar ucapan saya kan…". Kata Geddoe.

Hugo pun mulai kesal lalu…

"Berisik banget sih sersan! Aku bilang kan sepuluh menit lagi!". Teriak Hugo sambil meninju perut Geddoe.

"Eng?".

Hugo pun menyadari ada satu hal yang _aneh. _

Tanpa berpikir panjang Hugo pun berkata "Sersan Joe, sejak kapan kau jadi kurus?". Tanya Hugo.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Meledak sudah tawa seisi kelas yang sudah tidak dapat menahan tawa mereka lagi.

Lalu Hugo membuka matanya dan terjungkal dari bangkunya kaget setengah mati bahwa bukan Joe yang berada di sampingnya, melainkan Geddoe!.

"Saya sudah bilang padamu untuk bangun kan?" Kata Geddoe dengan nada yang tegas

"M-ma-maaf sensei!" Jawab Hugo

"Sebagai hukumannya tolong jelaskan lebih rinci sejarah Grasssland yang ada di halaman sepuluh sampai halaman lima belas di depan". Perintah Geddoe

"Baik sensei," Jawab Hugo sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Lalu Hugo ke depan menjelaskan sejarah Grassland, hebatnya tidak ada murid yang mengantuk lagi karena yang menjelaskan usianya sama dengan mereka dan bukan oleh orang yang lebih _tua_ daripada mereka.

Satu setengah jam kemudian terdengar bel yang menandakan pergantian jam pelajaran

"Baiklah sampai disini," Kata Geddoe "Hugo jangan tidur lagi di kelas kau mengerti kan?"

"Iya sensei saya mengerti,"

Lalu Geddoe keluar dari kelas mereka dan pergi mengajar di kelas lain.

_Apes sudah nasibku hari ini…_ Pikir Hugo sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke meja.

Jam dua belas siang, yang artinya adalah jam makan siang dimana kelas dan kantin dipenuhi murid-murid yang makan siang disana. Walaupun ada beberapa yang memilih untuk makan siang di koridor atau di lantai yang paling atas.

Kyril dan Thomas makan siang di kantin karena mereka tidak membawa bekal, sedangkan Lazlo makan siang di kelas kakaknya sambil membicarakan urusan klub bersama Troy, si ketua klub panah sekaligus ketua OSIS di sekolah mereka.

**Di kelas.**

"La-lapar~," ucap Tir dan Ted bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua nggak bawa bekal?" Tanya Frey.

"Tidak~," Jawab mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Hugo sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Soalnya kami berdua buru-buru," Jawab Ted.

"Benar," Kata Tir.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua mau makan bekalku tidak?" Tawar Jowy melalui jendela kelas mereka, rupanya Jowy mendengar percakapan Tir dan Ted.

Mata Tir dan Ted berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih Jowy-senpai!" Kata mereka berdua tanpa menyadari motif kenapa Jowy memberikan bekalnya ke mereka berdua.

Jowy tersenyum. Senyum karena dia bukan memberi bekal ke juniornya secara iklhas melainkan senyum bahwa dia _selamat_ dari bekal buatan Nanami.

Riou menatap Jowy. _Aku nggak tanggung jawab kalau Nanami marah ya…_

Jowy membalas tatapan Riou. _Tenang saja Nanami nggak tahu kok soalnya dia makan dikantin bersama yang lain._

Lalu Tir dan Ted membuka bekal Jowy dan memakan bekal Jowy dengan lahap. Riou hanya diam saja sambil melanjutkan makannya padahal dalam hati ia yakin pasti mereka berdua akan pingsan walaupun hasil masakan kakaknya lebih enak dari tampilan luar sedangkan rasanya tidak seenak tampilan luarnya.

Tir dan Ted memakan bekal buatan Nanami dengan lahap hingga lima menit kemudian…

"UGH!" Seru Tir dan Ted bersamaan lalu mereka menutup mulut mereka dan wajah mereka berdua berubah menjadi pucat seketika.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" Tanya Frey.

_BRUGH!_

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Frey mereka berdua sukses pingsan akibat masakan Nanami. Hasilnya? Seisi kelas kaget dan menjadi panik karena Tir dan Ted pingsan. Dan mereka berdua digotong ke klinik. Kasumi yang melihat Tir pingsan menjadi sangat cemas lalu ia pergi ke klinik untuk melihat keadaan Tir.

_Tir dan Ted maaf ya_.. Kata Riou dalam hatinya.

_Ah hari ini akhirnya aku selamat.. _Kata Jowy.

Setelah jam makan siang usai bel pun kembali berbunyi, Tir dan Ted hanya istirahat sementara di klinik karena mereka berdua tidak ingin tidak masuk di jam pelajaran Matematika. Semua murid kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing namun para murid di kelas hero suikoden tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Kenapa? Karena setelah istirahat jam makan siang pelajaran yang akan mereka pelajari adalah matematika.

Ya, yang membosankan selain sejarah dan yang bersemangat dalam pelajaran ini hanyalah Tir, Frey, Thomas, Lazlo dan Kyril karena mereka sangat menyukai pelajaran ini dan otak mereka encer**. **Sedangkan Ted, Riou dan Hugo ogah-ogahan.

"Siang anak-anak", Sapa wanita berambut pendek berwarna hitam. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna hijau dan rok berwarna hitam.

"Berdiri!" Perintah Frey "Memberi salam!"

"Selamat siang Queen-sensei!"

Kemudian Frey memberi aba-aba untuk duduk kembali.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan belajar persamaan kuadrat. Buka halaman tujuh". Perintah Queen.

Mereka menuruti perintah Queen, sama seperti Geddoe. Pengetahuan Queen sangat luas, terkadang ia memberikan rumus tambahan yang tidak terdapat di buku teks . Ada yang menyukainya dan ada yang tidak. Tapi para siswa dan siswi yang tidak menyukai pelajaran Matematika masih bisa mengerti pelajaran tersebut karena penjelasan Queen tidak terlalu cepat atau lambat dan mudah dimengerti. Ini juga membuat Queen menjadi salah satu guru favorit para murid.

Queen menjelaskan dengan pelan-pelan dan tidak terburu-buru. Ia tahu bahwa tidak semua murid menguasai matematika dengan cepat seperti Tir, Frey, Thomas, Lazlo dan Kyril dan murid perempuan di kelas ini sangat cepat menyerap matematika yang ia ajarkan, khususnya Millay. Satu jam kemudian Queen memanggil beberapa murid untuk maju ke depan mengerjakan soal untuk mengetes apa mereka sudah mengerti atau belum. Lalu ia memanggil…

"Riou maju ke depan!" Perintah Queen

"Baik sensei!" Jawab Riou, lalu dia maju ke depan mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Queen, walaupun sebetulnya ia malas.

Queen memperhatikan jawaban Riou untuk membuktikan apakah Riou sudah mengerti atau belum.

"Selesai," Kata Riou

Queen pun mengecek jawaban Riou lagi. "Bagus Riou, namun hasilnya masih kurang. Belajar lebih giat lagi ya, nah kembalilah ke bangkumu,"

"Baik," Jawab Riou lalu dia berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Kemudian Riou berbisik ke Lazlo yang duduk di depannya

"Nanti ajari aku ya,"

"Iya," Jawab Lazlo dengan pelan

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku akan memberikan pr ke kalian," Kata Queen sambil tersenyum

"Ehh?" Seru anak-anak sekelas

"Pr kalian adalah halaman sepuluh sampai halaman lima belas. Kalian diberi waktu dua minggu untuk menyelesaikannya". Lanjut Queen.

"Sekian pelajaran hari jumpa di hari Kamis," Lalu Queen pun keluar dari kelas.

Setelah Queen meninggalkan kelas mereka Tir, Ted, Lazlo, Thomas, Riou dan Hugo berkumpul di area tempat duduk Riou, Kyril dan Frey.

"Ukh kenapa hari ini harus ada pr," Keluh Riou.

"Kenapa Riou?". Tanya Kyril.

"Aku kan paling nggak bisa Matematika," Keluhnya.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong sama Nanami?" Tanya Lazlo.

"Kalau aku nggak bisa jawab soal aku selalu dipukul pakai panci sama dia,".Jawab Riou.

_Dipukul pakai panci? _Kata Frey dan Hugo dalam hati.

"Dan katanya Nanami itu adalah cambuk kasih kasih sayang kepada aku dan Jowy," Lanjut Riou.

_Cambuk kasih sayang?_ Kata Thomas dan Ted dalam hati.

Frey pun berpikir sejenak. "Ah aku tahu!". Kata Frey sambil menepuk tangannya. "Aku punya usul, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan pr matematika bersama-sama dirumahku?" Usul Frey kepada temannya.

"Ide yang bagus!" Sahut Hugo dan Kyril.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cicil mengerjakan prnya? Minggu ini di rumah Frey, lalu minggu depan di rumahku?" Usul Kyril.

"Boleh, boleh!" Jawab Riou dan Frey.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa Frey? Soalnya kan orangtuamu sibuk," Tanya Ted.

Frey mengelenggkan kepalanya "Tidak apa-apa kok! Ayah dan Ibu kan selalu bertugas di luar negeri. Dan mereka selalu mengizinkanku untuk membawa teman ke rumah," Jawab Frey.

"Kalau kamu Kyril?" Tanya Thomas.

"Sama dengan Frey, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula ayahku kan arkeolog, dan dia selalu berpergian bersama ibu dan juga rekan-rekannya. Pulang pun hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja," Jawab Kyril.

"Jadi intinya kalian semua sepakat?" Tanya Frey dan Kyril.

"Sepakat!" Sahut mereka.

"Tapi omong-omong bagaimana kalau kita ajak Millay dan Kasumi?" Tanya Tir.

"Millay dan Kasumi?" Riou pun bingung.

"Begini, Millay kan juga jago matematika. Jika ada soal yang kita pahami kan kita bisa bertanya padanya kalau Lazlo mengajari yang lain. Selain itu Kasumi sama seperti Riou, kesulitan dalam pelajaran matematika,"

Mereka pun berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah aku akan tanya ke Millay apa dia setuju atau tidak," Kata Tir.

Tir pun lalu pergi ke area dimana Millay dan Kasumi duduk. Ia menjelaskan ke Millay dan Kasumi lalu bertanya apakah Millay dan Kasumi setuju atau tidak. Millay menyetujui usul Tir. Setelah berpikir sejenak Kasumi pun juga menyetujui usul Tir.

Tir pun kembali ke area tempat duduk Riou, Frey dan Kyril.

"Bagaimana hasilnya". Tanya Thomas dengan penasaran.

"Mereka berdua setuju," Jawab Tir

"Sip!" Kata Hugo.

"Nah dengan begini kita bisa tenang," Kata Ted sambil tertawa.


	7. Kegiatan Klub

**Chapter 7: Klub **

Jam tiga sore dimana waktunya pulang. Sebagian murid pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing dan ada yang main ke rumah temannya. Namun ada juga yang masih di sekolah karena kegiatan klub. Kyril, Lazlo, Riou, Nanami, Troy, Flare dan Hugo mengikuti kegiatan klub di hari Senin. Sedangkan Frey dan Thomas, tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekskul hari ini karena ada kegiatan masing-masing yang bersifat pribadi.

Namun Tir dan Ted, mereka izin dari kegiatan klub mereka karena mengistirahatkan diri akibat masakan Nanami dan mereka berdua berharap semoga masakan Gremio dapat menyembuhkan mereka berdua.

Lazlo, Flare, Ted dan Troy masuk ke klub panah yang dibimbing oleh Jacques. Sedangkan Nanami dan Riou mengikuti klub Judo yang dibimbing oleh Juan selain Judo Nanami juga mengikuti klub masak yang dibimbing oleh Hai Yo. Hugo mengikuti klub kendo yang dimbing Flik, Viktor, Chris, Camus, Miklotov dan Geddoe.

Kyril, Millay dan Kasumi mengikuti klub kerajinan tangan yang dibimbing oleh Queen. Sedangkan Tir dan Jowy mengikuti klub lempar tombak yang dibimbing oleh Zegai.

**Di ruang klub panah**

" Sore anak-anak," Sapa Jacques.

"Sore sensei," Balas mereka serentak. _Kenapa sih pembimbing klub kita pendiam begini?_ Keluh mereka dalam hati.

"Troy-kun," Panggil Jacques dengan nada datar.

"Ya pak?" Jawab Troy.

"Tolong jelaskan kepada teman-temanmu tentang kegiatan apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini sebelum kalian mengganti baju seragam kalian dengan seragam klub panah," Perintah Jacques.

_Kenapa bukan anda yang menjelaskan sensei?_. Keluh mereka dalam hati.

"Baik," Lalu Troy maju ke depan untuk menjelaskan.

Setelah Troy menjelaskan materi apa yang akan mereka pelajari hari ini, Jacques memerintahkan mereka untuk mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan seragam khusus olahraga klub. Mereka bergegas menuju untuk pergi ke ruang ganti.

Para siswi ganti baju lebih cepat ketimbang para siswa, dan Jacques menyuruh mereka untuk berlatih. Kemudian disusul para siswa yang juga berlatih, kecuali Troy dan Lazlo yang masih berada di ruang ganti dan mereka membicarakan sesuatu.

"Lazlo," Panggil Troy.

"Ya, kenapa senpai?" Tanya Lazlo.

"Tentang Flare-kun..". Kata Troy.

"Tentang kakak? Memangnya kenapa dengan kakak Troy-senpai?" Lazlo bingung kenapa Troy menanyakan kakaknya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, bukan hal yang penting sebaiknya tolong kau lupakan saja dan jangan katakan ini ke Flare-kun dan juga yang lainnya," Kata Troy lalu ia beranjak keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju ke ruang kendo.

Lazlo pun kemudian juga ke ruang kendo. Kemudian dia berpikir kenapa Troy bertanya tentang kakaknya.

_Ah!_. Sahutnya dalam hati. _Jangan-jangan Troy-senpai suka sama kakak? _

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin Troy yang pendiam itu suka sama kakaknya.

**Di ruang klub Judo **

"Zzz".

"Juan-sensei bangun dong," Kata Riou yang pasrah sambil berusaha membangunkan Juan.

Teman satu klub Riou menepuk pundaknya dan mengelenggkan kepalanya seolah berkata _percuma saja_.

Riou semakin pasrah dengan ulah Juan, memang sudah nasibnya dapat pengajar yang pemalas seperti ini. Ah, bukan hanya dia saja yang berpikir seperti itu. _Semua_ pun juga berpikir seperti itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu Juan bangun dari tidurnya. Namun tidak bagi seseorang; yaitu Nanami.

"Juan-sensei ayo bangun," Kata Nanami.

"zzzz". Juan tetap saja masih tidur.

Nanami pun akhirnya naik pitam terhadap senseinya lalu ia menarik tangan Juan. Seketika teman-teman satu klubnya dan juga Riou mundur ke belakang, mereka tahu bahwa Nanami akan…

"_BRUGH!" _

Membanting Juan…

"Aduh,duh,duh," Erang Juan sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang kesakitan akibat bantingan Nanami "Nanami kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Sahut Juan.

"Itu kan salah sensei, kenapa anda malah tidur!" Jawab Nanami sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Baik-baik aku mengalah," Kata Juan dengan nada datar.

Lalu Juan berdiri. "Semuanya!" Sahut Juan ogah-ogahan.

"Ya Sensei!"

"Materi kita hari ini adalah pelajaran bebas!" Kata Juan dengan santai tanpa memikirkan murid-muridnya.

"Bebas lagi sensei?" Tanya seorang murid.

"Yah, begitulah," Jawab Juan sambil menggaruk-garuk punggungnya dengan cuek.

Para murid yang mengikuti klub judo hanya bisa diam saja tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa selain mengeluh apa yang mereka harapkan dari Juan? Si guru yang selalu tidur dimana saja dan kapan saja walaupun ia juga mengajar di kelas. Mereka hnya bisa mnegeluh.

Juan berpikir sejenak dan ia menemukan sebuah ide yang bagus dan agak licik..

"Nanami," Panggil Juan.

"Ya pak?". Jawab Nanami.

"Kau tolong ajari teman-temanmu ya," Perintah Juan.

"Eh?" Protes Nanami.

"Kakekmu kan punya dojo, pasti kau lebih banyak belajar dibanding yang lain," Lanjut Juan tanpa mempedulikan protes Nanami.

"Tapi kan sensei pengajar kami disini!" Protes Riou dan yang lainnya.

Juan menghela nafasnya."Sayang sekali Riou," Kata Juan. "Padahal kakekmu dan Nanami itu hebat,"

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua," Lerai Nanami."Baik sensei, aku akan mengajar mereka," Kata Nanami.

"Bagus, bagus," Juan mengangguk-angguk kepalanya.

_Dasar_ _licik_. Pikir Riou dan teman-temannya.

"Kalian semua! Juan-sensei memang pemalas, licik dan ogah-ogahan!" Kata Nanami.

Juan merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan muridanya tersebut tapi ia tidak bisa membantahnya soal dia yang pemalas dan ogah-ogahan tapi kalau licik? Ia tidak mengatakannya kepada Nanami karena ia khawatir akan dibanting lagi.

Teman Nanami mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya.

"Apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini Nanami-sensei~?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus!" Kata Nanami.

_Nampaknya aku tahu apa yang akan ia ajari ke kita._ Pikir Riou

"Kita akan mempelajari jurus bantingan yang baru!" Sahutnya dengan semangat membara dan berapi-api.

"Nah kalian semua berbarislah! Sebelum memulai materi kita akan _sparring_ terlebih dahulu!" Perintah Nanami sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"_OSU_!" Jawab teman-teman satu klub dojonya dengan semangat membara yang tidak kalah dengan Nanami.

_Bersemangat dan berapi-apilah wahai kakak dan teman satu klubku._ Kata Riou dalam hatinya.

**Di Dojo khusus untuk klub Kendo**

"Satu, Dua, Tiga!". Sahut Hugo sambil berlatih mengayunkan pedang bambunya.

"Kau selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya ya Hugo-kun," Puji Camus. Camus adalah salah satu dari enam guru pengajar klub kendo, klub yang paling banyak memiliki anggota karena itu klub ini adalah klub yang memiliki jumlah pengajar yang cukup banyak.

"Terima kasih Camus-sensei," Kata Hugo.

Hugo bingung kenapa baru Camus yang berada di ruang Dojo sedangkan pengajar yang lain—Chris, Miklotov, Flik, Viktor dan Geddoe belum datang ditambah lagi teman-teman satu klubnya belum datang.

Bukan hanya Hugo, Camus juga memikirkan hal yang sama padahal biasanya Miklotov sahabat karibnya selalu datang lebih awal dan sebelum murid mereka datang mereka selalu berlatih bersama dan bertanding.

Chris dan Geddoe berbeda dengan Camus dan Miklotov. Kalau Chris biasanya bercakap-cakap dengan para siswi yang mengikuti klub kendo, sedangkan Geddoe lebih sering berlatih sendirian dan memberi tips kepada para siswa dan terkadang kepada para siswi. Flik dan Viktor? Walaupun hari masih siang atau sore mereka masih minum bir.

"Hei Camus!" Sapa wanita berambut panjang tapi keriting dan warna rambutnya kuning di depan pintu masuk dojo kendo, lalu ia masuk ke dalam dojo kendo.

"Hei Valeria!" Balas Camus _(Author mendadak ingat iklan cat #abaikan__**)**_

Camus dan Valeria saling berbincang. Hugo melihat kedua senseinya tersebut, dimata Hugo mereka berdua sangat akrab satu sama lain, namun Hugo memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dari mereka berdua dan melanjutkan latihannya.

Valeria adalah pengajar klub anggar namun sesekali ia melihat latihan para siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti klub kendo, tapi ia tidak mengajar klub anggar sendirian ia mengajar bersama Anita, teman sekaligus rivalnya.

Anita terkadang melakukan hal yang sama tapi tidak 'serajin' Valeria. Baik Camus dan Miklotov tidak tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah 'sasaran' kecemburuan para siswa penggemar Valeria dan Anita dikarenakan betapa dekatnya Camus dengan Valeria begitu pula dengan Miklotov dengan Anita.

"Aku nyaris lupa tujuanku datang kemari. Aku Ingin memberitahumu bahwa Chris tidak bisa mengajar karena ibunya sakit, Geddoe sibuk mengajar murid kelas tiga jadi dia tidak bisa datang untuk mengajar kendo, kalau Flik dan Viktor aku tidak tahu mereka berdua pergi kemana,"

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, tapi omong-omong dimana Miklotov?". Tanya Camus yang masih bingung karena sahabatnya masih belum datang.

"Sayangnya untuk yang ini sebetulnya Miklotov mendadak sakit," Jawab Valeria.

Camus mengernyitkan keningnya."Pasti dia pura-pura sakit," Gerutu Camus.

"Camus, apa ada yang salah dengan Miklotov?". Tanya Valeria yang bingung melihat tingkah laku Camus.

"Ah tidak ada yang salah dengan dia kok tenang saja!". Jawabnya sambil tertawa. _Sebetulnya memang ada yang salah dengan dia sih_. Gerutunya dalam hati.

Hugo berjalan menuju Camus dan Valeria.

"Camus-sensei bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi yang lain pasti akan datang dan sensei sendirian saja apa sensei sanggup?"

Camus menghela nafasnya agak mustahil kalau ia mengajar sendirian mengingat ia tidak begitu terbiasa, Valeria yang melihatnya menjadi prihatin dan ia mendapat ide yang bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu Camus?" Tanya Valeria.

Camus dan Hugo yang mendengarnya terkejut tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain karena sejak awal Hugo merasa memang sangat sulit kalau yang mengajar hanya Camus sedangkan Hugo- merasa dirinya tidak mungkin menolong Camus karena ilmu kendonya masih belum cukup.

"Baiklah Valeria, kalau begitu mohon bantuannya. Hugo-kun tolong ambilkan pedang bambu untuk Valeria," Perintah Camus.

"Baik sensei!" Jawab Hugo sambil bergegas mengambil pedang bambu lalu ia menyerahkannya kepada Valeria.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara dari luar.

"Camus-sensei mohon maaf atas keterlambatan kami!" Seru siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti klub kendo namun mereka sudah mengganti seragam mereka. Lalu mereka masuk ke ruang dojo.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali jangan terlambat lagi!" Tegur Camus terhadap murid-muridnya.

"Omong-omong apa hanya Camus-sensei saja yang akan mengajar?" Tanya salah seorang murid.

"Tidak, kali ini klub kendo kita akan mendapat bantuan dari pengajar klub anggar. Beliau adalah Veleria-sensei," Jawab Camus.

"Halo semuanya, mohon maaf jika keberadaan saya membuat kalian kurang berkenan hari ini," Kata Valeria sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Valeria-sensei," Jawab siswa secara serentak. Mereka betul-betul bahagia karena Valeria yang cantik dan sempurna adalah oase bagi mereka mengingat Chris tidak bisa mengajar hari ini.

Sedangkan para siswi sukses bermuka masam karena para anak laki-laki pasti akan pura-pura lupa dan terus banyak bertanya kepada Valeria.

"Mari kita mulai sekarang, ayunkan pedang bambu kalian sebanyak 200 kali!" Perintah Camus. "Khusus para siswi kalian ayunkan pedang bambu kalian sebanyak 150 kali,"

"Baik Camus-sensei~." Jawab murid secara serentak dan bersemangat.

**Klub Kerajinan Tangan.**

"Yak, anak-anak tolong harap tenang," Perintah Queen sambil memperhatikan para murid yang mengikuti klub kerajinan tangan. "Kita akan membuat taplak meja,"

"Baik Queen-sensei," Jawab para murid secara serentak.

"Ikuti instruksinya dengan baik, jika ada hal yang tidak mengerti silahkan bertanya. Dan kalau bahannya tidak cukup kalian bisa ambil di depan,"

Para murid mulai menjahit dengan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati. Sambil berkeliling Queen memperhatikan hasil jahitan murid-muridnya. Dia berhenti di samping Kyril, dan kagum melihat hasil jahitan Kyril.

Hasil jahitan Kyril sangat bagus dan detil "Hasilmu bagus sekali Kyril,"

"Terima kasih sensei," Jawab Kyril.

Queen kembali berkeliling. Kemudian dia berhenti di depan Millay dan Kasumi. Hasil jahitan Millay bagus namun hasil Kasumi…

"Kasumi, apa kau sudah mengikuti instruksinya dengan benar?" Tanya Queen yang ragu.

"Ya, sensei. Tapi hasilnya.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu, kau dengarkan instruksi saya baik-baik ya,"

Millay mengambil bahan untuk Kasumi karena Queen menyarankan Kasumi untuk menjahit ulang lagi. Queen membimbing Kasumi, namun hasilnya? Malah semakin buruk dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Saya, memang tidak berbakat," Ucap Kasumi lirih.

Queen menepuk pundak Kasumi "Tenanglah, kalau kau berusaha dan berlatih pasti bisa,"

Kasmu mengangguk "Sensei benar, terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama," jawab Queen.


	8. Setelah Kegiatan Klub & Keesokan Harinya

**Chapter 8 : Setelah Kegiatan Klub Usai**

"Bye-bye,"

"Sampai bertmu besok,"

Seusai kegiatan klub para murid pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, sedangkan para guru masih berada di sekolah untuk memeriksa apakah semua murid sudah pulang atau masih berada di sekolah.

Setelah selesai memeriksa sekolah, para guru pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Nash pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah orangtuanya karena tidak ingin merepotkan adik dan tantenya.

Sedangkan Anita, Valeria, Camus dan Miklotov tinggal di apartemen yang sama namun di lantai yang berbeda. Queen, Jacques dan Geddoe Tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Camus, Miklotov, Anita, dan Valeria.

Queen, Jacques dan Geddoe langsung pulang. Sedangkan Camus, Valeria dan Anita mampir ke kedai.

"_Irrasshaimase_!" Sahut pelayan.

"Ruangan yang bukan untuk merokok," Ucap Valeria.

"Baik, tolong ikuti saya,"

Camus, Valeria dan Anita mengikuti pelayan, kemudian mereka duduk. Pelayan memberikan mereka daftar menu dan kertas pesanan.

"Hei kalian!" Sapa Viktor. Meja mereka bersebelahan dengan Viktor. Viktor tidak sendirian karena dia bersama Flik dan Miklotov.

"Kenapa kalian bolos mengajar!" Camus benar-benar kesal.

"Hahaha Maaf, maaf," Jawab Viktor dengan santai.

Camus berhenti marah, percuma saja karena Viktor selalu saja santai dan tidak ambil pusing setiap kali dia marah.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," Tegur Anita. "Camus, Valeria kalian berdua mau pesan apa?" Tanya Anita.

"Bir," Jawab Anita.

"Bir dan Yakitori," Jawab Camus.

"Bir tiga gelas dan Yakitori," Anita memberi tanda silang di kertas pesanan "Pelayan!" Panggil Anita. Pelayan tersebut menghampiri Anita. Anita memberikan kertas tersebut dan pelayan tersebut pergi menuju dapur.

"Miklotov, kau sudah mendingan?" Tanya Valeria.

"Ya," Jawab Miklotov tanpa wajah berdosa, padahal dia sengaja pura-pura sakit.

"Valeria, kau sungguh menyedihkan. Padahal Miklotov pura-pura sakit," Bisik Anita.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Valeria.

"Tidak," Jawab Anita dengan singkat.

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan," Ucap Flik.

"Secepat itukah?" Tanya Viktor.

"Ya, aku ada urusan. Camus, maaf tadi aku tidak mengajar, Viktor memaksaku untuk menemaninya minum-minum,"

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Camus dengan santai.

Flik meninggalkan mereka, Viktor kemudian memesan bir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Camus menghela nafasnya, sungguh benar-benar hari yang panjang kalau ia meningat hanya dia dan Valeria yang mengajar.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang Camus langsung menenggak birnya dan langsung menghabiskan Yakitorinya. "Aku pulang duluan," Camus meletakkan uangnya di meja.

Kemudian ia menatap Miklotov "Nanti aku mau bicara denganmu," Camus meninggalkan mereka yang masih menetap di kedai.

"Aneh, kenapa dia buru-buru begitu?" Viktor heran.

Valeria menggelengkan kepalanya, Anita diam saja karena tahu alasannya. Anita menghela nafasnya, agaknya Miklotov terlalu berlebihan. Kemudian ia kembali meminum birnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman McDohl<strong>

"Tuan muda dan Ted, bagaimana keadaan kalian sekarang?" Tanya Gremio dengan cemas seperti biasanya.

"Tidak baik," Jawab Ted sambil memegang perutnya,"Aku kapok makan makanan buatan Nanami-senpai,"

"Aku juga," Timpal Tir. "Kapan kami bisa makan malam?"

Gremio melihat jam, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, "Jam tujuh tuan muda, setelah tuan Teo sudah pulang"

"Sykurlah kalau begitu, tinggal tiga pu- UKH!" Ted kemudian kembali pingsan karena efek makanan Nanami masih terasa.

"Ahhh Ted!" Pekik Gremio.

"Ahhh," Tir kembali pingsan.

"Gyaaaa! Tuan muda!" Jerit Gremio.

Gremio kembali menengok ke jam. _Tuan Teo cepatlah pulang, kalau tidak tuan muda dan Ted bisa mati_.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian…

"Tadaima" Ucap Teo sambil melepaskan jasnya dan menggantungnya di belakang pintu.

"Okaeri, tuan Teo," Jawab Pahn.

"Pahn, dimana Tir dan Ted?" Tanya Teo yang bingung karena anak-anaknya tidak ada yang menghampirinya, padahal biasanya anak-anaknya langsung bergegas menghampirinya jika dia sudah pulang karena.

"Eh itu-" Sebelum Pahn menjawabnya, Gremio langsung menghampiri Teo dan wajahnya seolah-olah mau menangis saat itu juga.

"Gremio, ada apa?" Tanya Teo.

"I-itu tuan muda dan Ted- ah pokoknya tuan segera mengikuti saya saja!"

Tanpa bertanya ke Gremio, Teo bergegas mengikuti Gremio menuju kamar Tir dan Ted yang berada di lantai dua. Disana Tir dan Ted sudah siuman namun terbaring lemah.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?!" Teo terkejut melihat kondisi kedua anak laki-lakinya.

"K-kami berdua keracunan makanan," Jawab mereka berdua.

"Gremio, tolong siapkan makan malam. Kalau mereka berdua masih belum juga mereka harus masuk rumah sakit,"

"Ba-baik tuan!" Gremio langsung berlari ke lantai satu. Ia langsung menyeret Pahn dan Cleo untuk membantunya.

"Kalian berdua bisa turun ke bawah?"

"Ya, kami bisa,"

"Ayah ke bawah saja duluan, nanti kami berdua akan menyusul," Ucap Tir.

Teo turun ke bawah, sebetulnya ia enggan meninggalkan kedua anaknya. Ia tiba-tiba ingat kalau ia ada dinas ke luar kota besok. Teo menelepon Barbarossa

"Teo, ada apa?" Tanya Barbarossa.

"Mohon maaf Barbarossa-san, saya tidak bisa dinas ke luar kota besok,"

Barbarossa mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa sedang ada masalah?"

Teo menceritakan alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa dinas. Ia khawatir akan keadaan anak-anaknya, Barbarossa memaklumi alasan Teo dan mememerintahkan Teo untuk tidak bekerja sementara waktu sambil menunggu anak-anaknya sembuh.

Di ruang makan sudah ada Gremio, Pahn , Cleo, Tir dan Ted. Kemudian mereka makan bersama. Setelah selesai makan Teo menanyakan kondisi anak-anaknya.

Hasilnya?

Percuma saja karena efek makanan buatan Nanami masih terasa walaupun tidak separah sebelumnya. Teo menelepon ambulans.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Genkaku <strong>

"Syukurlah, ternyata Jowy makan bekalnya. Biasanya dia tidak makan bekal buatanku." Ucap Nanami sambil membuat Tamagoyaki untuk makan malam.

Riou hanya diam. Tidak mengatakan ke Nanami kalau bukan Jowy yang memakannya, melainkan Tir dan Ted. Ia sengaja tidak mengatakannya karena bisa bahaya kalau Nanami tahu, terlebih lagi ia masih sayang sama nyawa temannya dan nyawanya sendiri.

"Hei, besok kau mau bekalnya apa?"

"Aku tidak mau membawa bekal," Jawab Riou pendek.

Nanami mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Riou memegang tangan kakaknya, "Pokoknya tidak mau!" Jawab Riou.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Ucap Nanami. "Toh, aku akan buat bekal untuk Jowy, dia pasti mau makan bekal buatanku,"

_GLEK!_ Riou harus memikirkan cara supaya besok Jowy tidak membawa bekal buatan Nanami. Ia tidak mau teman-temannya yang lain jadi korban kebiadaban (?) Nanami karena ulah Jowy yang seenaknya saja.

"Celaka! Tamagoyakinya gosong!" Pekik Nanami yang langsung buru-buru mematikan kompor tapi tanpa berpikir panjang dia langung menyentuh pegangan panci yang masih panas dan menyebabkan jarinya terluka.

"Aduh, kau ini bagaimana sih?" Riou langsung merawat jari Nanami yang terluka.

Nanami menepis tangan Riou "Sudah, biar aku sendiri yang merawat jariku,"

"Nggak boleh,"

"Pokoknya, aku akan merawat jariku sendiri!"

"Memangnya kenapa sih?!"

Nanami menghela nafasnya "Soalnya aku ini kakak perempuanmu, dan aku tidak boleh merepotkan adik laki-lakiku,"

"Pokoknya aku tetap akan merawatmu! Itulah gunanya saudara kan?"

Nanami tidak mengucapkan apapun, ia merasa bahwa adiknya sudah semakin dewasa. Riou kemudian membungkus jari Nanami yang terluka dengan perban.

Nanami menepuk kepala adiknya "Terima kasih ya Riou,"

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Lucia<strong>

"Apakah hari ada hal yang menarik di sekolahmu Hugo?" Tanya Lucia sambil menyendokan nasi untuk mangkuk nasi milik Hugo, lalu memberikannya ke Hugo.

Hugo mengambil mangkuk nasi miliknya "Aku ketiduran di kelas lalu dihukum, dan—"

"Dan apa?" Lucia penasaran.

"Tir dan Ted pingsan karena makan bekal buatan Nanami-senpai,"

Lucia terkejut mendengarnya. "Pingsan? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa pingsan?"

Hugo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Entahlah," Kemudian Hugo menyantap makan malamnya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?"

"Aku masih belum tahu, setelah makan malam aku akan menelepon Frey,"

"Semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja ya…." Ucap Lucia dengan cemas.

"Tambah lagi,"

Lucia menggelengkan kepalanya "Dasar kau ini, nambah untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Nanti bisa gemuk lho."

"Hehehe," Cengir Hugo.

"Oh iya, tadi kau bilang kau dihukum kan? Memangnya karena apa kau bisa dihukum?"

"Eh itu," Hugo menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya "Aku ketiduran,"

Lucia menyentil jidat Hugo "Lain kali jangan ketiduran ya,"

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman En Kuldes<strong>

"Benar-benar gawat tadi," Desah Lazlo sambil membalikkan halaman majalah yang ia sedang baca.

"Hee, memangnya tadi kenapa?" Tanya Flare yang sedang membalas sms dari Luca dan Nanami.

"Si Tir dan Ted pingsan gara-gara masakan Nanami,"

Flare mengernyitkan dahinya "Masakan Nanami dan mereka pingsan? Aku turut berduka,"

"Nee-san mereka berdua nggak meninggal," Kata Lazlo.

"Aku tahu, tapi kan tetap saj-"

"Nona Flare! Tuan Lazlo! Makan malam sudah siap!" Teriak Setsu yang suaranya menggema hingga keluar kediaman.

"Baik-baik," Jawab Flare.

"Kau, kan tidak perlu berteriak sampai sekencang itu," Kata Lazlo.

Kemudian mereka menuju ruang makan. Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam mereka hendak kembali ke kamar.

"Tunggu dulu nona dan tuan," Cegat Setsu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Tuan Lino ternyata mendadak dinas ke luar selama satu minggu,"

"Eh?!" Flare kaget mendegarnya.

"Ayah dinas lagi?" Lazlo bingung.

"Ya, begitulah," Kata Setsu. "Beliau titip pesan untuk anda berdua, beliau bilang jangan bolos sekolah,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih," Jawab keduanya.

"Ayah makin lama makin sibuk," Keluh Lazlo.

Flare tersenyum pahit "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Lazlo berpikir, apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya memang benar. Lazlo teringat bahwa tadi Troy menanyakan tentang kakaknya, tapi Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada Flare.

Karena tidak ingin ikut campur dan nampaknya bukan saatnya bagi kakaknya mengetahui perasaan Troy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Falena<strong>

"Jadi tuan Frey, bagaimana hari ini di sekolahmu tadi?" Tanya Miakis dengan nada usil.

"Aku jadi ketua kelas," Jawab Frey sambil mengepang rambutnya yang sudah kering setelah ia selesai mandi.

"Wah, kakak jadi ketua kelas?! Hebat!" Sahut Lymsleia sambil memeluk Frey untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ah iya, bagaimana tadi di sekolahmu Lyon?" Tanya Lymsleia.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Aku senang bisa makan siang bersama Luserina,"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Lyon. Dan orang tersebut adalah Kyle.

"Kenapa Kyle?" Tanya Lyon.

"Malangnya dirimu Lyon, kau tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah umum. Kau hanya bisa masuk ke sekolah khusus perempuan saja,"

"Kyle, memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?" Miakis bingung mendengarnya.

"Soalnya dia tidak akan merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta dengan lawan jenisnya jika Lyon hanya bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan," Ucap Kyle tanpa merasa bersalah.

Miakis menggelengkan kepalanya dan Lyon hanya bisa _sweattdrop_, tapi Lyon tidak mengambilnya secara serius.

"Dasar kau ini," cibir Miakis.

"Aku sudah senang bisa bersekolah, walaupun aku mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah khusus perempuan," Kata Lyon sambil tersenyum.

"Lyon!" Miakis memeluknya. "Ah aku baru ingat! Nona Lymsleia anda punya pekerjaaan rumah kan? Ayo dikerjakan sekarang!"

"Baik, baik," Jawab Lymsleia cemberut. Padahal dia masih ingin bersama kakaknya.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Hari Sabtu nanti teman-temanku akan datang kemari, kami akan mengerjakan Pr bersama,"

"Baik," Jawab Kyle dan Miakis secara bersamaan.

"Ah disini rupanya tuan dan nona berada," Ucap Alenia yang akhirnya menemukan mereka berdua di ruang tamu karena Freyjadour dan Lymsleia tidak berada di kamar mereka.

"Ada apa Alenia?" Tanya Miakis yang masih memeluk Lyon.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Galleon, dinas Tuan Ferid dan Nyonya Arshtat diperpanjang menjadi enam hari,"

"Hmmm, akhir-akhir ini nampaknya mereka sering dinas ya," Guman Lym.

"Oh iya tuan Frey, saya barusan mendengar bahwa teman-teman anda akan berkunjung kesini?" Tanya Alenia.

"Iya, benar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya memastikan saja,"

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan Paginya di sekolah, hari Selasa.<strong>

**Di Ruang anak kelas 2. **

"Hoaaam,"

"Semalam kau tidak tidur, Hugo?" Tanya Kyril.

"Aku enggak bisa tidur," Jawab Hugo sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Frey menepuk pundak Hugo "Hati-hati nanti di jam pelajaran kedua kita kan belajar sejarah,"

Hugo membenamkan mukanya ke meja, kemudian memandang Frey "Jangan ingatkan aku akan hal itu,"

"Lain kali jangan ketiduran ya," Celetuk Thomas.

"Pagi," Sapa Kasumi.

"Pagi," Balas mereka.

Setelah menyapa teman-temannya Kasumi meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, kemudian mengambil surat yang berada di dalam tasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Frey.

"Frey-kun, ini ada surat," Kasumi menyerahkan surat tersebut ke Frey dan Frey mengambilnya.

"Itu surat apa?" Tanya Lazlo yang muncul dari belakang Frey.

"Surat Izin tidak masuk. Tir-kun dan Ted-kun tidak masuk karena sakit, tadi di jalan menuju sekolah aku bertemu dengan Cleo-san,"

"Terima Kasih ya Kasumi,"

Kasumi kemudian kembali ke bangkunya, diam-diam ia merasa cemas akan keadaan Tir.

"Psst, hei jangan-jangan mereka berdua dirawat karena-"

"Masakan kakakku," Jawab Riou yang berdiri di belakang Thomas.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Thomas yang penasaran.

"Karena dia pernah membuat tetangga kami terpaksa di rawat di rumah sakit,"

Dirawat di rumah sakit? Mereka akhirnya semakin memantapkan diri mereka agar jangan pernah memakan makanan yang dimasak oleh Nanami.

"Aku turut ber-"

"Hugo, tetanggaku masih hidup," Sela Riou. "Kalian jangan khawatir, Nanami nggak akan memaksa kalian untuk memakan bekal buatannya,"

_Ting Tong…. Ting Tong…. _

"Teman-teman tolong segera kembali ke tempat kalian," Perintah Frey.

"Baik!" Jawab teman sekelasnya secara bersamaan.

"Pagi anak-anak," Sapa Nash.

"Berdiri! Memeberi Salam!"

"Selamat pagi Nash-sensei,"

"Kembali duduk," Perintah Nash.

Setelah semua teman-temannya duduk, Frey berdiri dan kemudian menghampiri Nash. Lalu memberikan surat izin tidak masuk karena sakit.

Frey kembali duduk. Nash segera membuka surat tersebut, dan mengernyitkan dahinya karena Tir dan Ted tidak masuk, padahal baru saja kemarin hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Nash berdehem "Ada pemberitahuan, hari ini Tir-kun dan Ted-kun izin tidak masuk karena sakit akibat keracunan makanan. Mereka berdua dirawat di rumah sakit selama tiga hari,"

Seisi kelas hening, nampaknya mereka harus kabur (?) Jika bertemu Nanami kalau tidak ingin keracunan makanan.

"Frey-kun,"

"Ya, sensei?"

"Nanti sebelum pulang sekolah tolong kau dan teman-temanmu membuat origami untuk mereka berdua,"

"Baik sensei!"

Nash melihat jam dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Sudah saatnya baginya keluar dari kelas karena waktu Home Room sudah usai. Saatnya murid-murid di kelasnya untuk belajar di pelajaran olahraga.

Para murid bergegas menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju olahraga. Setelah selesai ganti mereka bergegas menuju lapangan.

Namun mereka baru memulai pelajaran tiga puluh menit kemudian karena yang mengajar mereka datang telat.

"Hei, pagi semua!" Sapa Viktor sambil tertawa tanpa mempedulikan murid-muridnya yang sudah bosan menunggunya.

"Viktor-sensei kemana saja?" Tanya Frey.

"Oh, tadi aku ketiduran di ruang guru ahahaha,"

_Dasar guru yang satu ini_ Gerutu Riou.

"Baik semuanya! Sekarang berbarislah! Waktunya untuk senam!"

Para murid berkumpul dan membentuk barisan, kemudian mereka senanm bersama yang dikomandoi oleh Viktor.

"Bagus! Nah hari ini anak laki-laki akan olahraga sepakbola, sedangkan yang perempuan marathon keliling lapangan sebanyak lima belas kali!"

"Eh?!" Protes Kasumi.

"Viktor-sensei, itu kebanyakan. Bagaimana kalau kami keliling lapangannya tujuh kali saja?" Usul Millay.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Ucap Viktor yang langsung setuju karena dia tadi telat lama sekali.

"Riou, oper bolanya kesini!" Seru Kyril.

"Oke!" Riou menendang bola tersebut ke arah Kyril, namun dicegat oleh Frey.

"Bagus Frey!" Sahut Hugo yang berada di belakang Kyril.

Frey menendang bola tersebut ke arah gawang, Lazlo menjaga gerbang dan berusaha untuk menangkap bola, namun…

Gol!

"Kau memang hebat!" Puji Thomas yang ngos-ngosan akibat kelelahan. "Sedangkan aku? Benar-benar payah,"

"Hei sudahlah," Kata Frey sambil menepuk pundak Thomas "Aku bisa mengajarimu kapan saja,"

"Sungguh?" Tanya Thomas.

Frey menangguk.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan kembali. Anak-anak perempuan yang sudah selesai marathon menonton pertandingan mereka dan mereka semua terpaku menyaksikannya. Siapa yang tidak terpesona oleh ketampanan dan keahlian mereka dalam olahraga?

"Coba ada Ted ya," Sahut salah seorang murid perempuan.

"Benar," Timpal murid yang lain.

"Juga Tir,"

Millay menatap Kasumi, ia tahu kalau temannya sedih karena Tir tidak masuk. Millay menghiburnya dan Kasumi akhirnya tidak sedih lagi.

"Yak anak-anak! Waktunya sudah habis! Saatnya kalian kembali ke kelas kalian,"

"Baik sensei!"

"Sebelumnya, jangan lupa untuk mengembalikan bola ke gudang peralatan olahraga,"

Setelah itu, para murid mengumpulkan bola dan kemudian memasukkan bola ke dalam jaring khusus untu bola.

Kasumi dan Millay membawa bola tersebut, karena hari ini adalah giliran mereka berdua yang piket. Kasumi sudah selesai menaruh bola sepak ke dalam keranjang.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana denganmu Millay?"

"Masih belum, kau duluan saja Kasumi,"

"Tidak apa-apa nih aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Kasumi kemudian meninggalkan Millay. Millay akhirnya selesai menaruh bola ke dalam keranjang, ia melihat keranjang bola Voli yang terbuka.

Millay berusaha menutupnya namun keranjang bola Voli tersebut sulit untuk ditutup, karena terlalu fokus Millay tidak sadar kalau…

_Cklek_

Ada murid yang mengunci gudang karena mengira ada yang lupa mengunci gudang olahraga.

"Gawat," Millay mendadak panik dan menggendor-gendor pintu. "Ada orang diluar?! Tolong, aku terkunci!"

Ia menggendor-gendor pintu kembali, namun usahanya sia-sia.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Kelas<strong>

Pelajaran sejarah sudah dimulai, Hugo tidak merasa ngantuk lagi. Mungkin karena ia masih ingat betapa pahitnya kejadian kemarin bagi dirinya.

Semua murid fokus akan pelajaran mereka, kecuali bagi Kasumi. Ia terus memandang bangku Millay, yang masih belum kembali juga. Geddoe sadar bahwa ternyata Kasumi tidak fokus sama sekali, kemudian ia menghampiri Kasumi. Kasumi terkejut karena tiba-tiba melihat Geddoe berdiri di depannya.

"Kasumi-kun, tolong fokus," Tegur Geddoe.

"Maaf sensei, tapi saya sedang khawatir,"

"Khawatir kenapa?"

"Millay, masih belum kembali ke kelas. Tadi dia berada di gudang peralatan olahraga karena masih belum selesai menaruh bola sepak,"

Lazlo tersentak mendengarnya, kalau tidak salah kan ada gudang peralatan olahraga yang rusak. Apa jangan-jangan…

"Kasumi, jangan-jangan kau dan Millay menaruh bolanya di gudang peralatan yang berada di belakang ruang untuk latihan klub panah ya?"

"Benar, karena itu paling dekat dengan lapangan. Apa ada yang salah ?"

"Gudang itu kuncinya sudah rusak,"

"Eh?!" Semua yang berada di kelas kaget mendengarnya.

"Hei! Ada orang diluar?! Tolong Jawab!" Teriak Millay sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dari dalam lagi.

Tapi sia-sia belaka, hasilnya nihil.

Millay kemudian duduk dan menghela nafasnya. Semoga saja ada yang segera menolongnya. Tiba-tiba…

"Aduh!" Erang Millay. Kakiknya terkena pecahan kaca yang tidak terlihat karena gudang olahraga gelap. Pecahan kaca tersebut membuat kakinya tergores.

"Astaga, ada kaca rupanya,"

Millay mendengar suara pintu yang digedor-gedor dari luar.

"Millay! Kau ada di dalam?!" Seru Kasumi dari luar.

"Kasumi?! Ya, aku ada didalam!" Balas Millay.

"Kasumi, tolong minggir," Perintah Lazlo yang memegang bangku kemudian memukulkannya ke pintu gudang.

Kasumi membuka pintu, dan hasilnya sukses. Pintu gudang bisa dibuka, Millay langsung keluar dan memeluk Kasumi.

"Ahh syukurlah! Terima kasih Kasumi,"

"Sama-sama Millay, tapi orang yang sebenarnya menolongmu adalah Lazlo-kun,"

Millay kaget mendengarnya, kemudian ia berbalik arah ke Lazlo.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Millay yang mukanya memerah.

"Sama-sama," Jawab Lazlo.

Saat melihat ke bawah, Lazlo terkejut karena ada tetesan darah. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, untu mencari dari mana asalnya. Rupanya darah itu berasal dari kaki Millay yang berdarah akibat pecahan kaca.

"Millay, kakimu berdarah!"

"Ah!" Millay menutup lukanya.

"Millay, tolong lepaskan tanganmu" Perintah Lazlo sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya.

Walaupun merasa enggan dan agak malu, Millay melepaskan tangannya. Lazlo segera menutupi luka Millay dengan sapu tangan dan mengikatkan sapu tangannya untuk menahan darah sementara dan menutup luka agar lukanya tidak melebar.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Kata Lazlo.

"Te-terima kasih, Lazlo-kun," Jawab Millay yang mukanya memerah.

"Sebaiknya kau ke klinik saja, tidak mengikuti pelajaran Sejarah dulu," Saran Lazlo.

"Eh, tapi…"

"Sudahlah Millay. Lazlo-kun benar, sebaiknya kau ikuti sarannya saja. Daripada nanti lukanya makin melebar," Usul Kasumi.

"Nanti aku beritahu Geddoe-sensei, tenang saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

"Millay, aku akan menemanimu," Kata Kasumi.

Kemudian Millay dan Kasumi pergi ke klinik sekolah.


End file.
